Untitled For Now
by Laughing Writer
Summary: This is like a rewrite of my story Beta, which I am discontinuing.


Brown eyes stared. Carefully studying an helmet like devise that was placed on a side table next to an bed; this helmet was wired up to the computer that was on a wide desk, on the other side of the side table.

The owner of the dark, almost black, brown eyes, was eighteen year old Mayumi. She was an normal looking young woman, plain faced, dull black shortly cut hair. She wore only a yellow vest and short shorts.

"It has ended..." Mayumi spoke softy, a large grin spreading across her lips, "And now a new adventure starts!"

Taking her eyes off the helmet, she turns to look over to the clock, sure enough it was three in the afternoon, the appointed time that the newest game work was going to launch.

Still grinning madly, she stands and take a helmet up and places it over her head; she began to shake with excitement as she sits back down and lay her head on her pillow; this was the first _home _In Game produce. Which meant, no more going down to the Game Centre, and spent a limited time (if poor), inside a Game Cocoon.

A Game Cocoon was the size of a small room, having lots of behind scenes technology; this came out ten years ago, when she was only eight and when there was only three In Games to choose from.

The problem at first that no one wanted to go in, having so many movies and books on how computers could take over the mind, or getting trapped within the game. The Game For Life Limited, who created that in game system, had actually have to pay money for people to come and play inside for the first two years.

Mayumi came from a long line of gamers, her father told her tells of the past, when they had to play games with hand held controls, he still had some of the console in his private room down n the basement and she was not allowed to see them until she reached twenty.

The First In Game she played, was fighting game called Dragon Ball Country, it slowly expanded during the course of years, until anyone could go to another planet.

She played as a male character named Kuririn, and for months studied how to play the basic along side another, before going into the main part of the game.

To promote the In Game with it's Game Cocoons, which player and even AI, had recording done around them, letting people on the outside to watch their chosen person through their quests and fights.

She as Kuririn, just happened to train besides the person who became the most popular to watch. A young man called Goku.

Once the In Game at last took off, Game Centres had waiting lists and smaller game time; however thanks to her being one of the first, she was given a lifetime membership to a club that Game For Life Limited set up for the most loyal. And later become a Beta Tester for games.

The newest and most interesting technology she played, was for something called Game Dream. Because of the dangers, she was one of the last to be placed inside the already half played through game.

This new concept was to seal the players memories and have them spawn as a baby, growing up as part of the game itself. This was done along side another new program, speeding up the human brain; the end result. Players could game non-stop for twenty years when in Real Time it had only been twenty hours.

Mayumi had stayed in an bed and played for twenty-five hours, in a completely unique style, it's default name of the world was 'One Piece', there she was born as Monkey D Luffy. There was more AI lives than betas. These AI lives was working off a program that mimic the human brain perfectly, and truly believed that their world was real, having no clue about the_ real _world that studied them_. _

Mayumi lay there, staring up at the ceiling, wondering how it will be. Things would have chanced since being in that world, but even after two months the Game, entitled 'The Pirate Age', was being released with the first home gaming.

Others also had jump onto this, 'The Pirate Age' biggest rival, was a Game called 'The Art of Ninja Warrior'.

"...They should have stuck with the default names.." Mayumi says as she slips over her left eye a see-through film, "'One Piece' sounds much better!"

Sighing loudly Mayumi closes both eyes, relaxing her whole body as she taps the side then quickly set her arm down.

"Start Up Count." Mayumi says aloud, then helmet hums to life and colours around her darken sight began to form, "Log in: User name: **Kuririn**: Password: *********54**"

Mayumi opens her eyes, she was standing in a white and red room, her own form was mirrored in front of her.

The first thing she noticed on her mirror, was the yellow crystals embedded into the backs of her hands; prove that she was a player, or a CP, not to be mistaken for a BP which was a red crystal or a NP, that had none.

"So this is it..." Mayumi says to herself as she takes in the new, "Bit different, but it will work."

The new feature, that was not in the Beta version; like the beta, however, the AI again would have no idea about the Real, Gamers were informed that AI or NP, was not to be told.

"Unlike Dragon Ball," Mayumi says to herself with a fond smile, "Where the AI there knew everything..."

Bringing her left hand up in front of herself, keeping it level with her shoulder, she folds her ring finger and pinky, then straighten the index and middle ones, she jerk her hand downwards making sure to stay in a line.

A screen appears in front of her, with options and information.

"I have already work out a character," Mayumi says as she grins and taps on the options, "I sent them in before hand. Come fore! Silk!"

The mirror form of herself shifted and chanced into a petty girl with long blond hair tied up, kind brown eyes stare blankly back at her. There was no clothes as of yet, but Mayumi just chose the default ones, wanting to get started.

"There!" Mayumi said as she clicks onto the cloths. Her new character had light black loose trousers that was cut off mid calf, a black vest and black sandals.

Grinning she rushes forward, fusing with her character; blinking Mayumi now Silk, stares down at her hands. Next she began to pat herself down.

"Odd!" Silk says with a laugh, then spins around,"This is the first time I'm playing as a female character!"

Turning to the next options, Silk skipped a few, not caring about these. She stops when she comes to the options of location.

There was five places that given to start at.

East Blue -Sandbox

South Blue -Easy

West Blue -Normal

North Blue -Hard

Paradise -Expert

Brown eyes land on East Blue, knowing that this was simply a copy of the place Luffy called home.

"But during that time," Silk says almost sadly, "I really was Luffy..."

Sealing her memories, she truly became that person. When she first woke up, she had thought that she still was and went a little mad, as did some others; the sealing and speeding up of the brain was deeded too much at this moment of time, so that was put off until more research could be done.

"Shame that did could not happen this time round," Silk admits to herself as she clicks on East Blue, "While I hated waking up, I loved the time I spend there. Well... we still have come a long way, so I should just enjoy myself, even if it's Real Time."

A flash of light and a door was opened, stepping through she walks into a large marble hall, with pillars around the edges, leading outside the place. People also came through the glowing light behind her, some wearing the same clothes as she was, others it seemed had chosen their clothes a little more carefully.

"Not many..." Silk comments at the lack of people, "Where is everybody?!"

"This is the sandbox option," A deep dark voice came from her right, "Do you really think many would come at this one? Easy and Normal are the places more likely to be full."

"Oh...of course." Silk says laughing slightly, as she turns and narrows she eyes towards the bar above the player's head,"So, why are you here? Blackbeard?"

"Blackbeard?" A tall woman says coming forward, wearing the same thing and towered over the smaller, "Whatever do you mean, dear?"

"You mentioned about the brace in your text." Silk says in a bored manner, as she points towards a hand bracelet wrapping the woman's right upper arm

"My name is Blacklock!" Blacklock says backing off and grinning widen, showing a row of teeth, one on the bottom was missing, "Remember that!" she flicks one of many dreadlocks over her shoulder and spun around, walking towards the exit, "You coming?"

"Coming where?" Silk asks frowning with a epic pout and crossing her arms under her breasts, "Have you forgotten an important fact. I don't like you."

"I have some interesting news," Blacklock draws out, looking pleased about something, "One you might enjoy." black dull eyes gaze above Silk's head, a bar was seen, with that her name, "Silk."

"I might as well withdraw this." Silk says with a sigh, she flicks her finger and get rid of her bar and status, "So now, where are we going?"

"The forest, most people are heading for town, so we won't be overheard there." Blacklock replies carefully, continuing her walk.

Silk frowns, letting her arms drop she follows her once emery.

{}{}{}

"HUH?!" Silk cries out shocked beyond belief, "Is that true?!"

"Yeah." Blacklock laughs, grinning as she leans against a large tree, "Surprising, right? I didn't believe it myself at first, but my friend PM a photo."

Silk flops down upon a tree root, thinking about what had just been said.

"Coming... over to here? It doesn't made sense!" Silk says more to herself than to Blacklock, who was smiling while looking pass the green on the tree, to the clean blue sky above, "How does that work out? They said that AI of this world are not meant to know, so why are they bringing them over to here?!"

"From all eras." Blacklock informs still staring upwards, "After I asked about this, I got a message."

Silk blinks in front, then lifts up her head and stares at the tall woman, waiting for her to continue.

"Turns out this is meant to be the future of that world;" Blacklock went on to say, "they are meant to be formed from the person's blood, cloned or reborn, whatever. The point is the AI's or our friend's and crew's data, is being placed here. The newer AIs believe that a machine was made that allows this to happen."

"And what about memories?!" Silk asks suddenly, jumping to her feet and waiting eagerly for the answer.

"I don't know everything." Blacklock answers bringing her eyes down to look at the blonde, "However, depending on their levels, will determining where they will be placed."

"AIs here are will the ones back in the beta world," Silk says thinking deeply on the matter, "They have a will of their own, they won't stay in one area. Also they will-"

"Now we made a choice." Blacklock said bluntly, cutting Silk off, "Do we or do we not, find them."

"Huh?" Silk utters out, staring blankly at the older looking woman. Blacklock stares down at the person that was once called Pirate King, almost glaring at her.

"What I mean is," Blacklock says more gently, "We are not the same, we remember how we once was, but we can not be those characters any more."

"Oh..." Silk says looking down, knowing what the other meant by this. During the time after they woke, they had lived another lifetime became another person all together, and they still acted like that person for a while; for a few months they had to relearn a few things, but once they did, the memories they loved became more like a dream.

"It's not fair on them," Blacklock said breaking the silence that had fallen, "I want to find them again, but how it seems, is their memories had half locked or replaced us with another person to fill the gap."

"You're smarter than you look." Silk says, so sudden that it completely destroyed the gloomy mood they found themselves in.

Then they both threw their heads back and laughed, loud.

"Yeah, we should just let they be." Blacklock said after getting over her laughing fit, "I'm going to contact some others and tell them to do the same, but I have a feeling not everyone is going to agree to this."

"I want to see them," Silk says with a firm nod, then smiles lightly, "But you're right, that time is over, we are only move forward... on a different path."

"I'm becoming a pirate again," Blacklock says as she pushes herself off the tree and begins to walk away, "It nice seeing you again, send me an Friend Invite when you forgive me."

Silk watches the tall woman until she was out of sight, feeling a little betrayed by the ones whom she thought she trusted. Standing she too walks, however not towards the Crystal Gate like Blacklock, she headed towards the town that was on the island.

"Why didn't they tell me?" Silk asks herself, many thoughts on the subject flew around her mind, if she had still been Luffy, she may have started to have a fever. Tutting under her breathe she brings her hand up again, making her menu appear.

Then while still walking she opens a New Message to sent to Minoru, the man in charge of the department she was under as a beta. She wrote quickly then sent, before closing the menu; frowning she continued to walk on, not sure what to do with herself now.

"I don't even feel like playing!" Silk cries out with a huff, spinning around she starts heading back towards the Crystal Gate to Log Out.


End file.
